Loki at the midgardian day nursery
by La petite souris
Summary: Loki is presented to Odin in order to answer about his acts in New-York. However, the god of Mischief received a sentence quite surprising…


_Hi everybody! This is the first time I translate one of my fanfic, I wanted to share it with English speaker. After have seen Thor: The Dark World and discovered this hilarious video (watch? v=NRSuK_kR5iM&feature =youtube_gdata_player), I had an idea of a little One-Shot. I hope you'll like it. Enjoy !_

**Disclaimer**_ : Characters belong to Marvel_

* * *

**Loki at the midgardian day nursery.**

Loki hated Odin at this precise time. Not because of the revelation of his origins, or the fact he will never get access to the throne, even less by his arrest. No, none of these reasons were the cause of his hate. He presented himself given to mockery to the All Father while he was circled by a half dozen of guards and firmly attached. The patriarch questioned him. He should expect by using authority and ensuring a private audience that the defeated prince (or king from his point of view) would come back to reason and would recognize his mistakes. Loki didn't do anything about it and took pleasure to answer with provocation to his questions. The god of Mischief had no doubt about the sentence which was about to be given. He hoped that the king of Asgard would give an end to his life, as he would also give an end to his humiliation and his fail.

"Loki," the king said without even giving effort to get up of his throne. "You are guilty of high treason towards Asgard. For this, I sentence you to…"

Loki gave a slight smile and closed his eyes, expecting what would follow.

"… to live and work like a Midgardian," concluded Odin with a solemn voice.

What? Did he hear well? Loki opened his eyes, his smile briefly disappearing for stupefaction.

"I suppose it is not my punishment in reality," the god said, pretending not to be affected.

"You will keep children," detailed Odin.

"You don't even think seriously?" he exclaimed, now choked that the person who pretended to be his father could imagine such sentence.

"Loki, you have lost your child soul. I think you could learn a lot by their sides," explained the All Father.

"No! Leave me alone in my cell for the rest of my life, but don't force me to this! I refuse to obey to an old fool who thinks he is the wisest man when his words are only lies," Loki spited.

"Silence!" Odin screamed using his authority. "You should thank me for saving your life and let you have a chance to make amends after all the abominations you've committed!"

"I'd rather prefer death to such dishonour!"

"The sentence is pronounced and can't be modified. Send him in Midgard," the king declared.

The guards obliged Loki to follow them and quickly, the audience room and the king disappeared of his field of vision. The deposed prince promised himself to revenge.

* * *

Loki looked the décor with a poorly appreciating expression. He was settled in a place where Midgardians left their children for the day. The room was colourful and illuminated, toys were scattered all over the place and in the middle of this spot unworthy of interest, kids were running in all directions giving shouts. Loki hid himself, disgusted by this show.

He didn't remember very well his arrival on Earth, preferring to detach himself of these moments too humiliating at his taste. He even didn't remind if Thor deigned to see him, but no doubt that he would be delighted, having from now access to the throne and being able to visit his stupid mortal.

Screams more piercing took him off his feelings and he had to concentrate on the present time. Two little girls were fighting, visibly for a doll. Two little boys, also present in the room, were watching the scene with attention. Loki thought that even young Midgardians needed order and had too much freedom…

He revived to this inner reflection and a plan germinated in his spirit. These little human beings were so young, easily influenced and manipulated. They were admired by their parents. Loki did a machiavellian smile, delighted by his project.

"Silence miserable vermin!" he yelled, standing as straight as possible, for lack of put one of his spectacular spell.

The kids immediately stopped screaming, surprised by the intonation used by the adult who was present in the room and that they had forgotten. They stared at him, mouth wide open. Loki savored this moment of victory and moved slowly towards them, like a predator.

"You are always screaming and moaning. You don't know what is order and respect. Sit down and stop talking!" he ordered.

The kids settled down without a noise on coloured pillows put on the floor. Loki briefly hesitated before doing the same and standing between them, like a very important person.

"Can we play?" a little girl on his right asked after a few minutes.

"No," Loki answered curtly.

"But we won't stay sat here without doing nothing," a little boy objected next to the little girl.

"Tell us a story," the red-haired girl on his left asked with an assured expression.

"Yes a story! A story! A story!" the others repeated happily.

"Stop this uproar!" Loki ordered raising his arms. "Fine, I'm going to tell you a story."

So the god of Mischief decided to narrate the adventures of Thor, the hammer warrior, and the wonderful magician Loki, intelligent and crafty, the master of illusion. He took advantage of the situation to have a dig at his brother and make a poor flattering portrait of the All Father.

The children listened with attention, sometimes with eyes and mouth open when the hero was confronted with an important menace. Loki took pleasure to report all the evens from his point of view. He ended proudly his story, under subjugated glances from the kids, and enjoyed the silence which followed.

"Who's the best superhero : Thor or Loki?" he questioned with a firm voice.

"Thor!" they exclaimed spontaneously.

"Why do you say that?" he asked, surprised by their choice.

"Because he can make thunder and lightning and he has a big hammer," the red-haired girl answered with an overexcited look. "And sometimes he hits the hammer on the ground and all the bad guys fall down just because he is so strong and he can knock them over with just his hammer," she spouted in front of a Loki more and more furious.

The latter, couldn't use his magic, pushed her off her pillow bluntly, and let her fall on her friend.

"You said he needs a hammer? I push you with my bare hands," he replied.

"You don't have your powers anymore and Thor belongs to the Avengers," the girl retorted while getting up.

"It's true, he is in the superhero team, not you," a boy added.

"My father said you are nasty," another girl completed.

"True and in plus, your helmet is ugly. Down with Loki!"

"Down with Loki! Down with Loki!" the kids screamed, throwing themselves at him.

The god of Mischief found himself suffocated by the children he couldn't push back.

"Prince Loki? Prince Loki?"

Loki awoke with a start and discovered a guard on the other side of the window, who was calling him with an intrigued air. He got up hastily and looked around. Loki noted with relief that he was in his asgardian cell. He simply dreamt. This observation, added to the feelings still present of his nightmare, made him furious and he turns towards his speaker.

"There is no way that I find myself with a midgardian brood!" he yelled throwing on the window, which made move back the soldier. "Everything excepted kids! I hate kids!"

The guard went back, astonished by the words of the prince. He ignored what happened during his conversation with the king, but one thing was sure. It hadn't been of a great use for the god of Mischief.

**THE END.**

* * *

_End of this OS! I hope you enjoyed! Maybe one day, I'll try to translate my other fanfictions. Thanks for reading it and if you want, you can leave a review! _


End file.
